The mission of the Integrative Health Sciences Faculty Core (IHSFC) is to facilitate the translation of basic science discoveries into clinical applications and interventions that reduce morbidity from environmental stressors. We focus on this work: Provide centralized services supporting the design, execution, and analysis of integrative translational research in environmental health sciences. Facilitate partnerships with other institutions and entities to create new opportunities for translational and clinical research. Disseminate the results of translational research by educating stakeholders, including clinicians, policymakers, and communities.